Teenager For The Week
by Blazeflare01
Summary: Yachiru's curiosity leads her into trouble again, but this time a result occurs that she'd never expected. Possible Yachiru x Hitsugaya later on! rated T for language. Chapter 6 up!
1. Ch1: Curiosity

Chapter 1: Curiosity

Okay, I take no credit for the idea of this fic, just the fact I'm writing it. Okibimaru just randomly started lambasting me about getting up a few fics, and I had writer's block, so he gave me some ideas which he came up with but didn't want to use, and therefore the credit for the original idea goes to him. If you think I stole the idea, then I don't think he has a problem with backing me up on that one if you want proof.

There's a possibility of Yachiru x Hitsugaya later on, but the T rating is for language. Please don't ask for citrus, 'cause there might be some mild flirting, but it won't go all the way to a lemon. That's just not right with Yachiru in it, at least in my opinion it isn't…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All I own of this is the description of the crazy machine used by the Kurotsuchis. Okibimaru owns the original idea for said machine.**

OOO

Chapter 1: Curiosity

"Hey! Yachiru! Damnit, WHERE did she GO!?!"

_That little brat better be back by nightfall – that scientist bastard and his blankgirl daughter will probably be out, and I'll be DAMNED if I don't find her before they might!_

Funny. Although he never openly seemed to care, Zaraki Kenpachi always had that extra shred of patience towards his young Fukutaichou; Yachiru, and despite surface appearances he did care for her.

But then, that was only natural, right?

Ever since she was an even littler brat, he'd always taken care of her as of the day he met her. She wasn't afraid of him, even then, and hell, he had to admit she'd probably seen a lot worse than most would care to know from that part of Rukongai, but for a kid to treat a bloodbath as a playground? For any kid, Zaraki hadn't heard anything like it, and there he was seeing it, keeping it in his memory. It was a memory they both shared. And a memory they would always remember: the day the nameless warrior met someone he both couldn't kill, and actually felt sympathy for.

That day changed both of their lives. They both found names and, most importantly, a lifelong friend.

And here he was, with half the fucking Division split up to look for her at sunset. Damned little ditz…

_All I know is that little pink-haired nuisance had better not be in 4th Division with Unohana-taichou and Kotetsu-fukutaichou again. I'll never live the last time down… I had to drag that lil' brat all the way to bed, and after she'd been given CANDY of all things! CANDY!!!_

Then he heard a noise off in the distance.

BOOM!!!

_There she is._

The source of the explosion was indeed Yachiru. Zaraki couldn't sense Reiatsu; he'd never been good at that, nor anything else that required him to pay attention (aside from battle, of course), because it was usually on his 'DON'T FUCKING DO UNLESS YOU NEED TO' list. His bells were ringing hard just to be heard and fucking TELL him that was her handiwork, for Christ's sake. She was, it seemed, "acting under that damn candy addiction again", as Zaraki often said. It seemed that someone particularly stupid had just refused her some candy they were carrying.

He headed towards that place at high speed: it was directly in the middle of a 12th squad-patrolled area, and Zaraki knew that that mad scientist and his daughter would get there quickly: of that he knew no doubts at all. They were, after all, one of the most extreme squads insofar as taking measures against intrusions by Aizen and his cohorts, along with the 10th, 2nd and 1st divisions. 11th division was also on the lookout, but only so Kenpachi could be the first taichou to dirty his hands with blood. It was the most lax of all of the divisions with regards to the 'Aizen incident' security-wise. Not that this mattered anyways, as 11th Division wasn't careful with anything except Yachiru or Kenpachi and their tempers, so there wouldn't really be anything worth stealing there anyway…

Yachiru in fact wasn't driven by candy, but by curiosity. Her desire to know what the latest playthings of the older Shinigami were led her to sneak in often.

Not that she'd had to blast the door (and half the wall it was in along with it,) clean open every time…

She was just looking around; absent-mindedly as usual, just looking at the various types of things that 'face paint-taichou' usually makes in his spare time. She came across a few things of interest, including a weird looking hat with prongs on the inside, an absolutely HUGE dummy hollow that took up an entire garbage pit (it was obviously a failure), and a strange-looking machine with an absolute shitload of tubes and wiring, and a large door on the side. It had been left open, and the monitor inside was flashing on and off. There was still a little power left, it seemed. Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked in.

Big mistake, that.

CLANG!!!

Yachiru turned and looked in wonder at the door which seemingly closed itself. Yachiru didn't notice that the Kurotsuchis were on the other side, looking at a set of external controls on the outside of the machine. Mayuri gave Nemu some orders, and Nemu flicked some switches and turned some dials. The old machine responded in a grainy yet polite voice:

"Target set. Beginning process."

This was unusual for any creation of Kurotsuchi Mayuri's, but he was still dead proud of it. He wouldn't have to ask for a test subject, it seemed, as he had a perfect candidate inside right now. He really didn't like his neighbours in the 11th Division, and this little pain in the ass was definitely no exception.

The Machine roared into life, and Yachiru noted a readout on the monitor inside:

'110 years.'

The chamber started to fill with a steam-like gas. Yachiru felt strange, and had just a few seconds to think light-headedly before she passed out completely.

OOO

What did you think? Please let me know in a review, then Okibimaru might begin to regret giving me the idea, or he might say 'keep writing'. I hope it's the latter, 'cause I REALLY want to finish this one!

Happy reviewing!

blazeflare01


	2. Ch2: A Narrow Escape

Chapter 2: A Narrow Escape

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it as much as everyone seems to like the first one…

Oh yeah: **I still don't own Bleach. It's a damn shame, too…**

OOO

Chapter 2: A Narrow Escape

"YACHIRU!!! Damnit! Where'd she go this time!?!"

Zaraki was right by the hole Yachiru had opened up, but he didn't think for one second that she might even want to go in there, much less that she was passed out in some contraption brewed up in the mind of one of soul society's greatest geniuses/fruitcakes right over by the back of the building. He wasn't prepared for giving up, but it was getting late, and, although very unlike him, he really was starting to show his concern. She was only 40 years old, and was therefore still a toddler as far as soul society ages went.

Back in the lab, near the old machines, the Kurotsuchis observed their work: a pink-haired girl lay passed out before them.

Except that she was a lot bigger than Yachiru.

In fact, she was older: about 150 years old, one might guess, and with the appearance of a 15 year old.

"Will Yachiru-fukutaichou be alright, Mayuri-sama?"

"Do you doubt my genius?"

"No, Mayuri-sama."

"The machine has definitely been a success for it's primary objective, but as for the subject's health… it is impossible to say. Yachiru-fukutaichou will probably be fine, given some timeout when she wakes."

"Not many hear you speak like that, Mayuri-sama. You don't show your caring side that often…"

"At least I have a heart, unlike that bastard Zaraki."

"What's… this… about Ken-Chan…?"

Fortunately for Yachiru, Nemu had dressed her before dragging her out of the machine: her child robes had torn open where she'd grown considerably in them. Nemu had also clipped her hair back to the relatively appropriate length for her hairstyle of comfort. She stood up slowly, sore all over, and instantly noticed the difference. She looked down over herself and noticed some other differences, too. She used a sentence she'd never used before; one often used by Zaraki often when he'd been out and some changes occurred without his saying-so as well:

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?!"

Some 283 metres away, one of Zaraki's bells rang loudly.

"…About fuckin' time she started usin' the proper language… Now where the FUCKIN' HELL did she go!?!"

**Back in the lab:**

"So face paint-taichou used me as an experiment subject-thingymabobby!?!"

"Yes. Mayuri-sama needed experiment data for the machine, but Yamamoto-soutaichou wouldn't hear of it."

"Just what did that tin can do to me?!?"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri turned to the teenage-looking Yachiru.

"Listen here, and listen good: One, my name is Kurotsuchi-taichou to you. Two: This wonderful contraption is NOT a simple tin can. It is far more complex. Three: you have been growing at an accelerated rate. You have just grown by 110 Ningenkai years, and in just three hours. You are to all extents and purposes, a growing teenager now, so act like it."

"Face paint-taichou is sooo meeaaaannn… He never even asked if I wanted this!" Tears started welling up in her eyes; a certain sign that EVERYTHING was indeed working.

"Nemu, I don't have time to deal with mood swings. You will escort her to Unohana-taichou, who she will stay with for tonight."

"But face pai-"

"If you do this and remain hidden from Kenpachi-taichou for the night, you will win this game. If that happens, you will get candy, and we will return you to normal when you win five times over."

"But Mayuri-sama-!"

"CANDY?!? WHERE?!?"

Mayuri slapped his artificial forehead. This was going to be more difficult than they had ever bet on it being. Zaraki would certainly kick their asses if he knew, so they had to keep Yachiru hidden. Not easy when she was hyper, Zaraki was practically on the front doorstep, and Nemu was seen in the company of a 'new' Shinigami. Even Zaraki wasn't stupid enough to spend years putting two and two together…

"…This could be a problem…"

"I know, Mayuri-sama."

"Just… Take her to 4th division… preferably WITHOUT being seen…"

"Understood, Mayuri-sama. Let's go, Yachiru-fukutaichou…"

"Can I tease Sake-Taichou on the way?"

"If Mayuri-sama le-"

"JUST GET TO 4TH DIVISION!!!"

Slightly cowed, the girls leave. Yachiru vows to get Zaraki to "kick the freak's ass".

A few minutes later, Zaraki bursts in through the door

"WHERE'S YACHIRU!?!"

"Zaraki-taichou, what a-"

"I ASKED YOU WHERE THE HELL YACHIRU IS! YOU MUST HAVE HER HERE; SHE'S BEEN MISSING SINCE YESTERDAY!!!"

"I don't know any more than what you've told me plus this: she put a hole in my wall yesterday over candy, and therefore owes me money for repairs."

"You're a real cold bastard, you know that?"

"The same is true of you."

"Whatever. YACHIRUUU!!!"

Zaraki leaves Kurotsuchi alone as he continues his search.

Kurotsuchi leans back in his chair and sighs.

"It's a good job those two left when they did…"

OOO

WOW! O.O That was a close one for Mayuri! Whistles

Next chapter: 'The Cute and The Downright Dreadful'. Don't miss it!

blazeflare01


	3. Ch3: The Cute and the Downright Dreadful

Chapter 3: The Cute and The Downright Dreadful

Hee hee… Yachiru causes trouble here! XD

Enjoy the Chapter, and then please review (Yachiru's hard to make the central character, even if you can figure out how her mind works)!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, everyone in 12th Division would have the regular trademark scorched faces and singed hair that has become a stereotype for mad scientists.**

OOO

Chapter 3: The Cute and The Downright Dreadful

"WHOA!!!"

As temporary Captain of 5th Division, Ichigo was downright shocked when his visit to 4th Division for some treatment ended in seeing a Yachiru looking 11 whole years older than he remembered her from the morning before; when he'd given her some candy to stop her pulling out Hinamori's hair from that bun she so lovingly had into a new style somewhat similar to Ikkaku's; except pulled out rather than shaved off. Yachiru had loved that idea, because it gave her another head to bite.

"Y-Yachiru?!? What the hell happened to you?!?"

"Hi Ichi! Face paint-Taichou decided to use me as a experiment thingymabobby! Aren't I horrid looking like this…?"

"You haven't got less talkative, if that's what you mean…"

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

Yachiru gave Ichigo a look that could cause a Menos to back off a (very) large distance. He got the hint that she didn't like cryptics on topics about herself. He swallowed.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Nemu stepped forward.

"Sorry about this, Kurosaki-Taichou, but Yachiru-Fukutaichou and I have important business with Unohana-Taichou…"

"I see… Carry on…"

He walked off, obviously in shock at Yachiru's predicament.

_If Kurosaki-Taichou says something to Zaraki-Taichou…!_

He turned back to Nemu.

"Just tell me; does Zaraki know?"

"N-"

"KEN-CHAN doesn't know because we're playing a game!"

Ichigo was slightly taken aback by this snappy statement, but he had learned in a very small space of time that if you made a game out of it, Yachiru could keep secrets. He put two and two together…

"So he mustn't find out, huh? That's the rules?"

Yachiru's child-side shone through once again…

"Yeah! I get candy if I stay hidden from Ken-Chan for the entire day!"

"An entire day? Zaraki's gonna worry about you…"

"He's KEN-CHAN! And I can take care of myself!"

"…And Zaraki-"

"HE'S KEN-CHAN!!!"

"…and Zaraki-Taichou will come looking. Staying hidden will be difficult, especially since his bells pick up on stuff better than sensing Reiatsu ever does."

Yachiru sighs.

"That's Why Ken-Chan can find me, and what makes the game so…"

"…damn hard?"

"…interesting! Running from Ken-Chan isn't hard!"

"Just so you know, He's headed this way…"

Nemu's posture stiffened noticeably more than it normally did.

"He's already visited Mayuri-Sama in the lab! We thought we'd have more time than this…!"

"Yeah, well… you know the saying! When in doubt, check the 4th Division!"

This wasn't turning out good for the Kurotsuchis at all.

"Well, have fun, with the hiding and all…"

"Ichi! I wanna come over an' play with Peachie-Fukutaichou later! See you then!" (Author note: I haven't ever heard Yachiru's actual nickname for Hinamori, but considered 'Momo' is Japanese for peach, it's probably something to this effect.)

"Err… I'll… let her know you wanna-…"

"Thanks, Ichi!" Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Err… Sure…"

Ichigo left 4th Division thinking unusually much compared to usual.

_How the hell am I gonna explain this one to Hinamori-no, not 'how the hell am I gonna explain this to Hinamori?'; How the hell do I explain this to Toushirou?_

He decided to tell Hinamori, then give her the rest of the day off and tell her that selective ignorance towards Yachiru was the better part of having the vice-captain's rank.

"To hell with Toushirou, he's not…"

"I'm not what?"

Ichigo froze (not literally) as the child prodigy himself let his Reiatsu flare to alert Ichigo to the presence of said captain behind him.

_Oh shit…!_

"Oh hi Toushirou!"

_Shit, Shit, Shit! Act cool and you might get to keep your head, Ichigo!_

"Don't 'Oh hi' me! After all, I'm DYING to know what you think about me."

_Oh SHIT!_

"Err… Well, you see…"

Meanwhile, Yachiru was being crammed into a cupboard by Unohana.

"Owie! This hurts!"

"I am sorry, but do you want to hide or don't you?"

"…" Unohana piled some soft toys on top of Yachiru, then proceeded to close and lock the door. Muffled cursing could be heard.

"You're welcome."

Barely twenty seconds later, Zaraki blasted the door open. It landed outside the window which Unohana had opened as predicted, nearly hitting said healer captain.

"WHERE'S YACHIRU!?!"

Unohana looked over with a perfect imitation of surprise, and simply said:

"…She's not here. When was your next appointment, Zaraki-Taichou?"

Zaraki just shrugged.

"I believe it was today, was it not?"

Zaraki's shoulders slumped.

"…Yes, Maam…"

"Time for your booster shots, I believe…"

Zaraki was out of the window and halfway across soul society in(, for him,) record time.

Unohana nearly screamed when, just a few minutes later, she opened the cupboard to find Yachiru pulling the heads off of the stuffed toys.

_I should have seen this coming, given that this IS Yachiru-Fukutaichou, but… my dolls…_

Tears formed behind the eyelids of a healer, who hadn't cried for seeing the many wounds near-grave or fatal she had seen, for the loss of cute inanimate objects which she had brought back with her from her missions to Ningenkai.

OOO

Poor Unohana… Oh well, what would you expect from someone who enjoys biting Ikkaku's head? XD

Alright, now here's the point where the pre-story-post prepared chapters ends, so those who wait for the next chapter might be waiting awhile. School isn't as forgiving as you guys (and girls)!

Sorry about the wait!

blazeflare01


	4. Ch4: Have You Heard?

Chapter 4: Have You Heard

Bad news people: I'm due an A level History trip to Berlin on the 19th of March, so I won't be around for a whole 5 days 'cause of that, and I seriously have to start revision, so this MIGHT be the last chapter you get from me for this fic before Easter. The Shinigami Without Direction doesn't seem to draw attention from anyone but Tsubaki-dono, Okibimaru, and a few choice others, so I'm probably due to stop that sometime soon: it's a shame because that's what I consider my 'Crown Jewel' right now, but it looks like this is set to replace it… sobs pathetically at so much bad news and disappointment all at once

**Disclaimer: If I owned any kind of bleach then my kitchen might be a lot cleaner. The anime Bleach is too good to wipe the floor with, but I don't own that, either…**

Chapter 4: Have You Heard

"… I think we'd better get to your office, Kurosaki."

"… Good idea-I still have to warn Hinamori about-"

"I was talking about the other issue." Ichigo looked like a cat in the headlights under Hitsugaya's famed 'death stare'.

"… Oh…" He got a feeling deep down in his gut that this was going to be the biggest pain in the ass since he joined Renji, Kira and Matsumoto for a drink after work and ended up with an assful of thumbtacks as revenge from Renji for when he asked out Rukia and got a near-silent 'Yes' just three days beforehand. Happy days indeed… Fucking asswipe…

**5th Division: Ichigo's and Hinamori's office; 10am; just four minutes later.**

Hitsugaya opened the door while in conversation with Ichigo.

"… So as I was saying…"

"SHIRO-CHAAANNN!!!"

"Oooff…" Hitsugaya went down like a bowling pin, while Hinamori attached herself to his waist. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hinamori, I thought you weren't calling me that anymore!"

"Oh… Gomen nassai, Hitsugaya-Kun."

"And it isn't that funny, Kurosaki."

Knowing what the child prodigy was capable of, Ichigo shut up quickly; before he became the cause for Soul society's shortest ever full-scale winter. He already felt cold knowing that there wasn't much he could do about Toushirou's weather-controlling ability, because it came from Hyourinmaru, with which the miniature genius was just that: a genius. Hyourinmaru was one Zanpakuto that Ichigo knew to mean serious business when drawn. Speaking of, he also soon expected to see two more swung at him: Zabimaru and Senbonzakura.

He thought about how he and Rukia had ended up waking up in the same bed with no memory of the night before just two days ago. Byakuya walking in on them only made matters worse as well… Renji learned about it too, and he went red as Zabimaru's ass when he got angry from that one…

_Of the three who would absolutely love an excuse to kill me right now, the second most dangerous is in front of me at chest-height, and the other two are practically next door. Fucking GREAT day I'm having…_

"KUROSAKI! DON'T LET YOUR MIND WONDER!!!"

"Oh… sorry… Where were we?"

"We were at the bit where we decided YOU have to tell Zaraki about Yachiru-Fukutaichou!"

"… huh… WHAT?!? When was that decision made?!?"

"Right now. It's no use looking at Hinamori or me: your skills are the most attuned to Zaraki's right now."

"But-…"

"NO BUTS! IF YOU SAY 'BUT' ONCE MORE YOU WILL SPEND THE DAY DEFROSTING!!!"

_Either way I'm REALLY fucked now!_

"Yes sir…"

Ichigo cursed his luck under his breath while Hitsugaya bade Hinamori a short farewell. Before leaving he turned to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, If Zaraki doesn't know by tonight, he'll turn Soul Society upside-down to find her. What you're doing by telling him is protecting the masses, just like your duty as a captain states you must."

"It's your duty as well Toushirou, and you're practically next-door neighbours with him."

"Hitsugaya-Taichou da… and if you don't tell Zaraki then I'll tell him it's your fault."

"Right. Oh and Hinamori? You've got the rest of today off to avoid Yachiru-Fukutaichou."

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-Taichou."

Hitsugaya turned to leave, and Ichigo got out of the door before him, flash-stepping all the way to 11th Division from where he'd been leaning on the wall in his office. Zaraki's bloodlust was one thing, but his wrath was quite another. Ichigo wanted to remain the subject of the first, not become the subject of the latter.

**11th Division compound; 10:07; 53 seconds after Ichigo leaves 5th Division:**

CRASH!!!

"Yo, Ichigo! How about a quick sparring match?"

"No thanks Ikkaku; I'm looking for Zaraki. Where is he?"

"Still looking for Yachiru."

"Any ideas where to start?"

"Not really. Try 4th Division."

"Tried. He isn't there."

"Well then, I guess this is where your inability to sense Reiatsu becomes a hindrance…" Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Where the fuck is Kon when you actually need him?"

An accurate and disturbing thought struck him.

Forementioned perverted plushie was in fact in Hitsugaya's office causing Matsumoto a major headache by continually going for the top of her uniform.

"Where the fuck is Ichigo's body when you need it?"

"Get the hell away!"

SMACK!!!

**Same place; 13 seconds later…**

CRASH!!!

"GOTCHA!!!"

"Arrghh!!! Ichigo it isn't what it looks like! I promise!"

"I don't care if it is! I need your help you little pervert!"

"Kurosaki-Taichou! Did you get my invitation to drink with us again?"

"Nope. Sorry Rangiku-San, but I gotta run now!"

"You're not going anywhere until you sort out my office after what your plushie has done to it!" The child prodigy had returned, and he wasn't happy.

_Shit! That's twice today already!_

"And what makes you think-" Hitsugaya gave Kon his 'death stare', making Kon and Ichigo speak at the same time:

"… Yes sir…"

**Outside 10th Division; 02:08; 4 hours after getting caught in Hitsugaya's office:**

"Well, that was inspirational…"

_Please Please Please Please…_

"At least you've got some practice for what you'll be doing for me tomorrow…"

_Shit._

"You…"

"… Unless…" Ichigo let the word hang so that Kon got the message that there was another way out. "… You help me out of a real jam right now."

"What jam? Strawberry?"

Kon got stomped on for that.

"Ow! Teme!"

"Hm? What was that Kon?"

"Nothing…"

"Glad to hear you have no complaints. I need this quick, so can you help me find Zaraki?" Kon raised a battered Plushie limb.

"… He's that way…"

"Right, Come on…" Ichigo picked up Kon by the tail.

"What? NOOOOOOO!!! I WANNA GO VISIT NEE-SAAANNN!!!"

"Rukia's office is the same way dumbass."

"Oh yeah…!" Kon's mood brightened considerably.

**13th Division: Ukitake's office; 02:13; Ukitake is having his afternoon tea:**

Sluurrrrppp…

"How is it Taichou?"

"It's-"

CRASH!!!

Kon was now officially hot tubbing in Ukitake's rather large teapot. Ichigo was panting heavily from the running he'd just done from Mayuri.

"… It was perfect…"

"G-gomen nassai, Ukitake-San, have you seen Zaraki around here?"

"Nice to see you Kurosaki-San. I have not seen Zaraki-Taichou around here I'm afraid."

"I'm here behind you, Kurosaki-Teme."

"Yo Zaraki. I have some information on Yachiru y-" Zaraki grabbed Ichigo and pulled him out of the room after him.

"Ikkaku said you went lookin' for me, so I went lookin' for you. Whaddya know that might help?"

"Well… Have you heard that…?"

Zaraki's response was heard by most of Soul Society:

"HE DID WHAT!?!"

In the 12th Division, Mayuri was awoken by the yell. It took him a few seconds to recognise the voice.

"Uh-oh…"

OOO

I know that people wanted to see this work out with Yachiru remaining hidden, but it's quite difficult to do, and with Hitsugaya the usual rule is that he doesn't mess around too much. Ichigo's probably heavily OOC in this chapter, though… Oh well, better one than many for this, right?

Sorry this took so long! Please don't hold it against me! Pouts

blazeflare01


	5. Ch5: More Sake for the 11th please!

Chapter 5: More Sake For The 11th Please!

Well, now the Kurotsuchis' secret is out, they're 'up shit creek without a paddle' as Okibimaru would say… and things aren't exactly peachy for 11th Division either, now that a teenage Yachiru walks among them (You'll see what I mean)! Btw, soz, cause this is so late-so much to do!

**I don't own this awesome Manga series known as Bleach. Damn…**

Normal

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

OOO

Chapter 5: More Sake For The 11th Please!

Kenpachi was angry. No, fuck that – he was fucking LIVID. Kurotsuchi was under terms of imprisonment in his own Division, having disobeyed a direct order from Yamamoto, Ichigo was in 4th Division after he'd tried to defend said face paint loving freak from Kenpachi's wrath, and Yachiru was back in the 11th's care, albeit she was much larger and still very annoying, but the worst bit was she needed even MORE candy to satisfy her hunger. Kenpachi desperately needed the sake he had downed, in addition to the several bottles his 3rd seat was currently downing before Kenpachi could get to them. Ikkaku obviously wanted an excuse to stay in bed tomorrow…

"SHIT! We're almost out of sake!!!"

"Ken-Chan?"

_SHIT!_

The first time Yachiru had caught Kenpachi drinking, she had gone mental because he was spending money on himself and not candy or cookies for her. He'd kept that lesson in mind and kept hidden while drinking. He sure as hell didn't need a repeat of that situation and to make matters worse, she was bigger, and thus stronger. From where he sat on the floor, he looked up at the sinister form that was Yachiru, who was conveniently (for her) blocking the only exit completely. Ikkaku obviously wasn't even trying to hold his drink – he was pulling out all the stops to get his ass kicked: he was drinking from Kenpachi's stash, and now…

"Whaddya want midget?" Yachiru walked over and slapped his head. He fell over and rolled from side to side with his hands in the air in a pathetic effort to get up again. Her power physically now probably rivalled Matsumoto's, and even as a kid she automatically commanded the fear of even Kenpachi. Said Taichou was currently trying to think of a way around her. He expected all hell to break loose - he certainly wasn't expecting what was coming next:

"Can I join you?"

It took a time for this to register, but Kenpachi got the picture quickly when he focused - it had to do with something he'd said to her after she'd gotten him asked to leave the first bar she'd caught him in:

"_**Ken-Chan, what were you drinking?"**_

"_**It's called sake. It's a drink for grown-ups."**_

"_**Can I have some?"**_

"_**When you're older, MAYBE."**_

"_**Pleeeaaassee?" She was pouting.**_

"_**You can have some for your birthday when you're about 150."**_

"_**Why not now?"**_

"_**You eat way too much candy for me to afford it."**_

"… Whatever. Just don't run around without anything on afterwards."

"Why?"

"It has something to do with what the freak did to you."

"You mean-"

"YES THEM! SHUT UP AND DRINK!!!" (Author note: she's not like Inoue or Matsumoto, but in her teen state, Yachiru does have them – they're there, just not as big.)

"YAY!" Kenpachi had seen her smirk, but he'd never seen her smile like that before – a genuine smile… Christ knows why he had to see that smile now, but it was, Kenpachi noted, comforting to know that Yachiru was able to make the best of her position, whatever age she was. She was a ditzy kid still, but for someone ditzy, she could show she had a head on her shoulders. Zaraki had trained her to fight specifically so that she could keep it that way. He smirked.

"… Maybe the freak did us a favour…"

"Hm?"

"Maybe you like this is a good thing."

"But I look horrible like this!" Kenpachi got up when he heard this.

"Ken-Chan? Where are you going?"

"I'm Goin' to find Yumi'."

"Pretty boy-San? What's so special about him?"

"You know exactly what I mean about saying 'you'll have earache when Yumi's done with you'." He walked out of the room before Yachiru could say anything else. Ikkaku looked over at her.

"Err… li'l help here?"

Kenpachi returned without Yumichika a few minutes later.

"Can't find him." and with that, he sat down to drink again.

**5 Minutes Later; 11****th**** Division compound gate…**

"Call your Taichou here to the gate."

"Yes Maam!" The guard (albeit reluctantly,) pulls a string connected to the roof of the 11th Division main building. It's attached to something on the roof that Yachiru (in child form) put in place on the roof instead of the normal bell;

"MMMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inside, everyone except Yachiru looks at the ceilings, and most of them ask the exact same question:

"What the FUCK?!?"

"Ken-Chan, that's the gate alarm I put on the roof! Someone wants to see us at the gate!"

"Let 'em rot there. I need more sake first."

BOOM!!!

"KENPACHI!!!" Zaraki looked over at Soi Fong with only mild interest compared to his sake.

"What is it midget?"

This proved to be a mistake regarding the already angry woman, who thought that the guard had insulted her. After she finished trying to kick the shit out of him, and using all the hakuda techniques she knew in the process, it was the next morning. The eye-patch didn't even come off, so Kenpachi was naturally and ineffably not bothered with these attacks.

**5:30 AM; 11****th**** Division Storeroom/Kenpachi's Drinking area…**

"'You finished pokin' me with those safety pins you call fists yet?"

"Shut up. Yamamoto-Soutaichou wants to see you - As soon as possible. It regards Yachiru."

"Whatever. I'm goin'…"

"And on the way you tell that gatekeeper I'm no cow." Zaraki choked and almost made the mistake of laughing his ass off: THAT misunderstanding was entertainment in itself.

"Ken-Chan?"

"What?"

"Can I go play with…?" The entire 11th Division heard Kenpachi's response to this one:

"FUCK NO!!!" Upon hearing this, Soi Fong had a brilliant idea. She shot Kenpachi a look that said 'Trust me on this one', while Kenpachi responded with a look saying 'I hope you know what the fuck you're doin''.

"Yachiru, I have a few lazy recruits around 2nd Division right now, and they won't budge. You can have candy if you can get them to the assault course on time."

_Yep, she knows what she's up to… Good idea if you ask me-all three of us benefit from this…although 11__th__ will suffer for it later…_

"So Strict-lady-Taichou will give me CANDY if I do it?"

"Yes."

WHOOSH!

Soi Fong looked more that a bit bewildered by Yachiru's speed. Zaraki was, as usual, indifferent to her.

"… Was that flash-step?"

"Nah. She's always been a quick li'l midget – she hasn't needed it an' I'm scared she'll get into trouble if she does learn it."

"You? Scared? I bet that's a first…" She looked at him with something very similar to sarcasm in her eye, and then when he (rather pointedly) ignored her, a venomous look took its' place.

"…not."

"Whatever, midget."

_You are SO dead at the next Captain's meeting Kenpachi!_

The normal attitude between 2nd and 11th Division's captains had resumed. In the corner, Ikkaku had given up getting up and just fallen asleep, Snoring loudly. Before Kenpachi left he kicked him. Hard.

OOO

Well, that chapter was a major victim of airheadedness on my part… I'm running fairly low on ideas, so requests on what you want to see in future chapters will probably get used, provided they're 1: able to fit into the time span (about 4 days left!) and 2: they don't ask for Lemons (Yachiru's character just doesn't seem right for that kind of thing).

Next chapter will see just how the recruits of 2nd Division like their wake-up call, and Yachiru (finally) runs into Hitsugaya! Hilarious moments pretty much assured!

See ya!

blazeflare01


	6. Ch6: Of Hope and a Short Winter

Chapter 6: Of Hope and a Short Winter

YAHOO! MY INTERNET'S BACK UP!!!

Okay, this is it! Yachiru and Hitsugaya FINALLY meet! I looked forward to doing this chap for awhile now-it's one which I'm not going to regret! XD

**I don't own the Manga series known as Bleach. If I did I would be swamped by fanmail and unable to write. Not to mention that it wouldn't be 'fan'fiction…**

Normal

_Thought_

'_Zanpakuto speaking'_

_**Flashback**_

**Story break**

OOO

Chapter 6: Of Hope and a Short Winter

_What a day… it's only 6 in the morning and Kenpachi's ALREADY late… As usual._

Such were the thoughts of the Soutaichou. Kenpachi was off to god only knows where-his directional sense was awful, even without Yachiru on his shoulder.

_I wonder if that will stop now? Probably not…_

"Hey old man."

"Do not call me that Kenpachi. Nice of you to show yourself."

"Yeah, I thought so too. What did ya want?"

"Where is your Fukutaichou now?"

"She's in 2nd Division now at the midget's request."

"'Midget's request'?"

"The Chinese-lookin' one."

"Soi Fong-Taichou is a capable leader. You should give her more respect."

"There's only a few women I give respect to. She may be one of them, but the name's to lighten the mood an' make up for the jokes she kills."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed in interest-He'd had discussions with Ukitake and Kyouraku about Kenpachi and who he actually respected. Now he had a chance at finding out.

"Who are the others?"

_Motherfu-_

"Okay, let's see… there's midget, there's the strict one… you know, in Kyoraku's division…"

"Nanao-Fukutaichou?"

"…Yeah her, 'cause any other woman would be halfway to insane by now. There's busty from 10th, although she's really too much of a good thing, too little of another good thing…"

"Matsumoto-Fukutaichou…"

"…Kuchiki-hime…"

"Kuchiki Rukia…"

"No, Kuchiki Byakuya."

The ancient Soutaichou wasn't expecting that one, but with the 'disagreements' between Byakuya and Kenpachi, it made sense that Kenpachi would list him like that as an insult. Too bad it didn't really faze Byakuya too much, but then again, whenever Rukia wasn't around, Byakuya would sit in on her 'Shinigami Women's Association' meetings if she asked him to. He did this for Renji's Fukutaichou meetings when Renji was in Ningenkai as well, so he was renouned for being someone with plenty of information on a surprising number of topics; particularly women's beauty tips. Wherever he was sitting in the 'Shinigami Women's Association' meetings, Yachiru always talked about her 'Byakushie' being there, so it wasn't surprising that Kenpachi knew all about Byakuya standing in for Rukia. Everyone who knew of the odd 'friendship' between Yachiru and Byakuya just wished one thing: that he wouldn't keep on giving the damn girl candy to shut her up.

Back in 6th Division, Byakuya was having a sneezing fit. When it was done, he looked around, and then proceeded to open up a juice box from a drawer in his desk. Thank Kami he'd not opened it before he started sneezing - that could have been a nuisance. Speaking of juice boxes, he was running low. He'd have to ask Rukia for some more at some point soon. He had some pride at being able to drink it, too – he had to have Ichigo show him how to open it, and Kami was that degrading, but it was worth the trouble, because he found that he rather liked it.

**2****nd**** Division; Lazy Recruit's Barracks…**

A mass of new recruits were still in bed. They weren't moving anytime soon.

"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"

If it weren't for the annoying, yet oddly… familiar girl shouting in their ears at nearly 6 in the damn morning…

"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"

The recruits still didn't shift. Yachiru would be a monkey before she lost out on a chance for candy. As luck would have it, Soi Fong had asked for an opinion on the new recruits from another Taichou.

In the somewhat irate form of the early bird known as Hitsugaya.

Yachiru was overjoyed to see him turn the corner, and quick to ask him for advice. Wasn't he, after all, a male like them?

"HITSU-CHAAANNN!!!"

"Kusajishi? What are you doing here in 2nd Division?"

"These Mean recruits won't budge out of bed! Strict-lady-Taichou offered me candy if I can get them to some assault course on time!" she was teary-eyed: she knew he couldn't resist that. Hitsugaya sighed. She obviously knew which buttons to push, but he'd be damned if he helped her get candy on this or any other day.

"Sorry, but I-" he got no further, because Yachiru had him in a bone crushing hug.

"You'll help Hitsu-Chan? Great!"

Women were an evil and manipulative group, he decided ten minutes later. He'd come up with four solutions to the problem, but they hadn't worked, and Yachiru had all but pretty much begged him to come up with more solutions to the problem. The issue was that they couldn't motivate the men to move. There HAD to be some way – there always was…

Then he tried his (rather reluctant) last-ditch effort; he thought of what Matsumoto might do if faced with the same problem. The answer hit him like a ton of Lethality stone. (A/N: the stuff the Shrine of Penitence, that white tower in the middle of Sereretei, is made of. Heavy and almost unbreakable.)

"Listen up: here's what you should do…" He whispered the plan to Yachiru, who found it simple, yet passable. They both began to grin evilly. Hitsugaya took out some paper and started to forge an important note. "Don't forget to give them this."

Yachiru walked down the corridor and opened a door into an empty bathhouse. She grinned before putting on her best surprised face and shouted:

"IS THAT SOI-FONG-TAICHOU SKINNY-DIPPING IN HERE!?!"

It's both amazing and a little sad, Hitsugaya noted, to see how fast the recruits got out of bed when that motivation was in place…

Disgraces, the lot of them…

"WHERE IS SHE!?!"

"She left this note." A random man snatched the note, and read aloud:

"It says: 'Get to the assault course on time and I might just have a special surprise for you all. Signed Soi-Fong-Taichou of 2nd Division.'"

Considering that they were currently perverted in mind, they couldn't perceive things differently to their imaginations, just as Hitsugaya had hoped. They quickly prepared and rushed to the assault course, leaving a stunned Taichou and Fukutaichou pair in the corridor alone.

"Well that solves your problem…"

"THANK YOU HITSU-CHAAANN! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" Then with that, she ran off.

_Finally…_

Yachiru came around the corner again, and pulled Hitsugaya into a crushing hug, vaguely reminiscent of Matsumoto's hugs, and just as suffocating.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Mmm m mmo mmu?" (Can I go now?)

"What?" Yachiru released Hitsugaya. He took a few breaths before he replied.

"Never mind. I'm going now." As he walked the way the men had gone moments earlier, he was having a mental discussion with Hyourinmaru;

_She's just as bad as Matsumoto…_

'… _but at least she's cuter.'_

_Where did that come from?_

'_Your thoughts, actually, but does it matter? It is correct after all…'_

_That doesn't make it right…_

'_No, it just makes it your opinion.'_

… _damn dragon…_

'_You should try to get her to communicate with her Zanpakuto. That would curry favour, would it not? That and you aren't the only one with curiosity here.'_

_What would it look like to everyone else?_

'_to hell with what they think for all you care, Toushirou! You wouldn't put up with them calling you 'tensai' all the time otherwise, would you?'_

Damn. The dragon had a good point-and he knew it, too.

'… _besides, I'd rather start seeing flowers than fruit any day. By the way, Tobiume can be a real-'_

_I GET THE POINT! I don't need your input on that level, not right now. And I don't need to know about your arguments with Hinamori's Zanpakuto, dammit!_

'_Fine… I'll say nothing for now, then…'_

_Damn right you'll say nothing: I need to focus._

He got no reply, but he knew the dragon understood he needed space and gladly gave it to him to avoid trouble later. He obviously remembered the last time…

After all, how often is it you see a Taichou-level Zanpakuto caged at the bottom of a warm, salty lake for a week?

OOO

Okay, I'm gonna leave it there for now. There's more to come, but not right away I'm afraid; I have a long 'to do' list, and loads of people nagging me. Damn I hate it when they do that…

… anyway, for those who can't understand the significance of the last sentence; Hyourinmaru is an ice dragon, right? Ice and snow usually hate 2 things: heat and salt. Most sword edges will supposedly dull in situations of prolonged exposure to salt water as well (, or so I'm told). Hyourinmaru would certainly hate it with a passion whatever it does.

I love it when you review!

Ja ne!

blazeflare01


	7. Ch7: NIce Dragon

Chapter 7: (N)Ice Dragon.

Here it is; the LONG OVERDUE 7th chapter of 'Teenager for the Week'. Sorry, but writer's block, exams and a hectic schedule really did make things hard for me with this one.

Well, at least it came on _A_ Wednesday…

**Disclaimer: God only knows how rich I'd be if I owned Bleach - or any other Anime Series for that matter. Regrettably I'm not rich, but I do have plans to become so in the (not so) near future.**

Normal

_Thought_

'_Zanpakuto speaking'_

_**Flashback**_

**Story break**

Time for some fun! XD

OOO

Chapter 7: (N)Ice Dragon.

As Hitsugaya tried to walk normally down to the Second Division's training grounds, with TRIED being the key word, one thought dominated all others in his mind:

_Typical... The moment after I get away from this pink-haired LIMPET is the moment she catches up again... With more favours to ask..._

"Pleeaase Hitsu-chan...?"

"Fine..."

"Yay!"

"OI! EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED AND TO THE TRAINING AREA, OR I'LL TURN THIS PLACE INTO A REAL WINTER WONDERLAND!!!" The final nail in their coffin was that only one even showed signs of having listened, and even then they'd rolled over back to sleep. Well, He'd warned them...

"SOUTEN NA ZASE! HYOURINMARU!"

_Note to self: Use this method more often when Matsumoto falls asleep on the couch in the office. It has a more beneficial side of pleasing my sadistic urges, too._

'_I'll be sure to remind you, Toushirou. I'm enjoying this almost as much as you are!'_

Meanwhile, the recruits (who now found the training grounds a warmer alternative to bed) weren't happy, but complied with enthusiasm when they saw the Haori on the kid who'd ordered them around (Who was grinning like a certain bloodthirsty maniac in a no-holds barred swordfest), and a Fukutaichou's armband on the damnable pink-haired nuisance next to him. Hey, didn't she look a lot like some maniac's kid Fukutaichou?

Over in 11th Division, Kenpachi sneezed.

Back in 2nd Division, it was times like this when Hitsugaya was glad he'd made the effort he had in becoming a high-ranking Shinigami. He grinned and waved at them like Gin would have in the same situation. Smug bastard Gin might have been, but Hitsugaya had to admit: Victory felt GOOD. Sadistic victory while being able to give the losers a shit-eating grin felt BETTER.

Yeah, Gin was onto something there.

**Over in Hueco Mundo:**

A certain fox-eyed man sneezed. All over Tousen's new mask. In the middle of an argument. In front of half of the Espada. Ullquiora and Grimmjaw included. With Aizen present.

Long story short, awkward is an understatement. Poor Gin.

**Back to Sereiretei:**

Hitsugaya stood wide-eyed. Yachiru stood just out of reach of the huge ice dragon that had formed around him.

"I should really be evil to people more often… It feels… Good…"

"Now you know why Ken-Chan acts like he does! You shoul-" Hitsugaya didn't want to listen to where THAT suggestion was going.

"Yeah, Whatever. Go get your damn candy already."

"YAY! CANDY!!!" Yachiru raced off, leaving Hitsugaya in relative peace once more. He dispelled the ice dragon.

"Finally…" _That girl is a complete pain in the backside…_

'_Consider the rewards, though…'_

_Nothing perverted, you damn dragon…_

'_How many times must I tell you this is a result of YOUR hormones?'_

_I'm NOT listening…_

'_So you prefer that Busty Fukutaichou of yours? I never had you pegged for the type, Toushirou!'_

_Matsumoto? Hell NO!_

'_How about the healer woman, then?'_

_WHAT?! NO!_

'_The one we're on our way to see? Soi-Fong?'_

_SOI-FONG?! ARE YOU DAMN MAD?! SHE PLAYS FOR THE 'WRONG TEAM'!_

'_And you like women that 'chase' other women?'_

_Ye-NO!_

'_Ohh, so you still like the tragic heroine, then?'_

_Hinamori is NOT a tragic heroine!_

'_Try telling that to Tobiume… That damn-'_

_You're fully aware this is THIN ICE you're treading, right?_

'_I am ice, and I'm a dragon: I have no use for those flesh-pegs you call legs. I can just fly over stuff instead.'_

_What was that? You want a WARM environment?_

'_No sir.'_

_I say nothing to you, and I expect no words from you._

'_So… You want me to shut up?'_

_Summarily; yes, yes I do. Now do it._

'…'

_Finally…_

'…'

…

'_You know, Toushirou… You almost said 'Yes' when I asked you if you liked women who 'chase' other women?'_

…

'_You know, that's perfectly natural… Here, look at this mental image…'_

…

'_Toushirou?'_

_Damn… No doing that in the office, agreed? I don't need Matsumoto on my back about this, clear?_

'_Crystal. Oh, and the real thing is often much better than any mental imagery, just so you know.'_

Great, just great. Now he was trying to walk normally for a different reason.

…

'_Hey, you never said anything about trips outside the office. Heh heh…'_

_Don't do that when I'm meeting with someone, either… and whoever invented hormones should be shot…_

'_Fine… and Toushirou? Welcome to my world…'_

**Two minutes later, 2nd Division compound's training ground:**

"Looks like you finally made it, Hitsugaya-Taichou. What kept you?" Hitsugaya's left temple twitched when he said the only two words needed to explain:

"Yachiru. Kusajishi."

"Oh. She did say you'd helped her with getting the recruits out of bed… By the way, I need to see you in my office about that later."

_In… her office? Shit! Huh? Hyourinmaru, I said no mental images!_

'_That's all you, Toushirou. I'm not doing anything._' Despite its' innocence, Hitsugaya KNEW the dragon was grinning. Not that he cared much, though...

_Shi-Damn… Now THAT'S one to remember…_

'_You DO realise you're in public, right?'_

_Oh yeah. Whoops. Looks like that'll have to wait._

'_Regrettably… Hey-d'ya think that if you tried hard enough, you could pull?'_

_Maybe. This IS Soi-Fong we're thinking of, after all…_

'_I never specified that it had to be her. I take it you like her, then?'_

_Who wouldn't after the kind of image you sent?_

'_Point taken. Anyways, we'd best discuss this later, or you'll appear to be spacing out. From what I've gathered about Soi-Fong, that's not a good thing.'_

_Yeah, thanks. Later._

"Fine. So, these are the members you want me to test for resilience to the elements?" He gestured to the recruits.

"Hai."

_She's so stoic it's actually a little hard to believe…_

'_Suzumebachi isn't much better. Oh, and she's onto the whole 'pulling issue'. Thank me later-she's agreed to help because she doesn't believe an obsession with 'Yoruichi-sama' is 'healthy or appropriate'.'_

_I owe you. BIG TIME._

'_Yeah yeah… just don't try anything in front of the other 2__nd__ Division members.'_

_Got it._

"I take it they're ready?"

"Of course. You may test them anytime now." It was faint, but Soi-Fong's lips held a slight smirk. Hitsugaya's face now resembled Gin's VERY closely. Right down to the fox-eyes and the grin. He unsheathed Hyourinmaru and started releasing some reiatsu. Both Taichous had the same thought:

_This is going to be FUN._

Hitsugaya's grin only broke for the second it took him to say:

"Bankai."

**After the 'test' for the recruits, 2****nd**** Division Compound; Soi-Fong's office:**

"I enjoyed that."

"So I see. You're harsh sometimes, but it IS for their own good. By the way, where did Ichimaru's smirk come from?"

"He's onto something with that smirk-it feels good to use it when you've won an argument. It's still not something I use all the time, though…"

"Oh." Soi-Fong's face remained expressionless. Hitsugaya couldn't help but touch on the subject with Hyourinmaru.

_Still stoic._

'_Yup, still stoic. Remember, take this slowly. She's probably not going to like it if you switch straight from serious to flirty, so don't rush this.'_

_Wakkatta. Arigatou._ (Got it. Thanks.)

'**A bit' Later, 2****nd**** Division's compound; Just outside Soi-Fong's office:**

Now, when it came to Omaeda, the Second Division's Fukutaichou, the general consensus was that things needed either simplifying, or focusing around certain topics.

If it was a certain topic in particular, however, he could focus to the extreme. He was a known pervert. That was the part of him that told him to listen carefully when he heard something he was pretty sure he shouldn't have been coming from Soi-Fong's office in Hitsugaya's voice.

"They're so soft…" this could be taken as unusual, but what he heard Soi-Fong reply with shattered all other possibilities (in Omaeda's mind, at least).

"Almost like Marshmallows, right?"

Alright, that was enough. He burst through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!? … Huh?" He just gawked at the spectacle before him:

Soi-Fong and Hitsugaya, both with extreme looks of surprise, sitting on opposite sides of the room, Hitsugaya with some pillows in his hands.

"Omaeda…" Began Soi-Fong when she recovered her ability to speak. "WHY exactly, are you bothering us?"

Needless to say, Omaeda wasn't getting out of this one anytime soon…

**Sometime after the Interruption, 2****nd**** Division's compound; Soi-Fong's office:**

"So?" She was smirking, not a bad sign… "What do you think of it?"

"I like it… It's warm, but it's also moist… It's nice…" Hitsugaya's comments triggered yet another interference from Omaeda.

"WHAT THE HELL!? AND AGAIN I CATCH YOU… Huh?" Again he was treated to a nice view of Hitsugaya and Soi-Fong on opposite sides of the room with incredible looks of surprise on their faces. This time, instead of pillows, Hitsugaya had a bowl of fresh-looking tofu on the floor in front of him. Soi-Fong's home-made tofu, to be precise.

"Omaeda…" Soi-Fong's face was a mask of resolute, murderous, white-hot rage. "… If you have no reason to continually interrupt us, I am looking forward to KICKING YOUR ASS! NOW SPEAK! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE, DAMMIT!?"

Again, needless to say, Omaeda was in the shit AGAIN. He was making her look bad in front of another Taichou, dammit!

**Later, 2****nd**** Division's compound; Soi-Fong's office:**

'_Toushirou…'_ The great ice dragon sounded concerned.

_What?_ Hitsugaya didn't agree with the dragon's concern.

'_Time?'_ Hitsugaya subtly looked at the time, courtesy of the window.

_What? We've got plenty of time…_ He still didn't get it, did he?

'_Okay, I'll try again… office?'_ Hitsugaya gave him the mental equivalent of a head shake for 'no'. The dragon tried again '_Matsumoto?'_ Still no positive response from Hitsugaya. '_Paperwork?'_ Again, no positive response, but considering that Matsumoto and paperwork are almost never in the same sentence without the words 'does no' in-between, that wasn't surprising. '_Okay, how about this one? DEADLINE TOMORROW.'_ Hitsugaya made some quick mental connections and drew a conclusion:

_Shit… I'm going to have to drag Matsumoto out of another series of bars again, aren't I?_ Hyourinmaru, glad that his wielder was FINALLY catching on, gave the mental equivalent of a nod.

'_If you don't hurry up and get there before she leaves the office, that is…'_

If he was pulling an all-nighter of paperwork, Hitsugaya was damn sure he wasn't letting Matsumoto leave him to it so that she could drink her brains out. No way, it was NOT HAPPENING, if he had anything to say about it. If he would suffer for the deadline, then she sure as hell should. She almost NEVER did paperwork.

Hitsugaya stood. Soi-Fong watched, waited.

"As regrettable as it is to leave, If I don't leave now, my Fukutaichou will likely be too inebriated to do her paperwork if she hasn't already, so I should go check the office." Soi-Fong looked almost hurt by this.

"Very well… Um… if you get a spare moment sometime, could you perhaps stop by again? This opportunity to discuss some things was nice, if somewhat interrupted…" She glared at the corner where she had strung up the unconscious Omaeda. The wall strained with his weight.

"Sure… I enjoyed it as well. Well, I'd best be going before I have to drag Matsumoto out of every bar in Sereiretei… I'll see you tomorrow in the Captain's meeting, I guess…" Soi-Fong nodded.

"I'll be there. I always am…" Hitsugaya walked to the door, opened it, and turned.

"If you'd like to, feel free to drop by my office sometime. The Gods know, I could use someone else INTELLIGENT to talk to at times…"

"I'll see… I might get the opportunity." Both Taichous nodded their farewells, and Hitsugaya closed the door behind him before using Shunpo to get back to his office in record time.

**10****th**** Division's compound; Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's office:**

He burst through the door, and came face-to-face with the last thing he'd ever expected to see in this office:

Kenpachi, to be exact.

"Hey, Shorty… The Busty one said that she'd be back sometime tomorrow. Hell if I know how she worked up the balls to ask ME to be a message board." Hitsugaya put a hand to his temple and growled. Then a lightbulb appeared above his head and lit up brightly.

"Turn that damn light off-it's in my eye!" Complained Kenpachi. Said Taichou was justified to say it, and in a few moments, the lightbulb disappeared. Hitsugaya had an uncharacteristic and very, very evil grin on his face: one that was scaring even Kenpachi.

"Zaraki-Taichou…" Hitsugaya began, his eyes glinting in wicked amusement. "Could I borrow Yachiru for tonight? I need her to help with something I have in mind." The evilness of the mirth that was showing on Hitsugaya's face would make Aizen proud. Needless to say, it scared the crap right out of Kenpachi.

"Uh… sure… just bring her back in one piece, and adhere to the rules I set for her." Without a moment's hesitation, Kenpachi ran around Hitsugaya, and out of the compound to his. Better the brat-turned-teen-brat than him, any day.

OOO

That'll be all.

Sorry everyone, but my next post will likely be fairly late. Recently all my creative Chi has been used up by University work. With luck, I'll have something post-worthy by Easter, but I'm not making any promises on that one.

I'd love to hear from anyone still reading this, but I'm beginning to accept the fact that there may not be many of you left at this point.

Anyhow, se ya next chapter, whenever it is…

blazeflare01


End file.
